Brad Bellick
Captain Brad Belick was the captain of security officers at the Fox River State Penitentiary. He was a major factor in almost foiling Scofield's plan and major figure thoughout the prison. He was always known for his mischievous ways of prisoner abuse, misconduct and inviter of many bribes for advantages with prisoners. Biography Background Captain Bellick passed the Correctional Officer Exam soon after he graduated high school and has been at Fox River Penitentiary ever since. In that time, he has slowly and steadily climbed up the C.O. ranks. His mother, Edna Bellick, has been living with him until he started his trip as a bounty hunter. He is also a recovering substance abuser. (1x16) Three years ago, despite several claims of inmate abuse, Bellick was promoted to the position of captain, the highest rank a prison C.O. can earn. His duties were aiding in the transportation of death row inmates to the electric chair, supervising Fox River's prison industries program and overseeing all the inmates in general population. Using his power, he arranged a deal with John Abruzzi, who was a mobster prior to his incarceration, that in exchange for monthly payments, he would have control of Prison Industries. (1x1) In Fox River Due her visit to Fox River and her connection with Michael Scofield, Bellick goes to search for Nika Volek and finds her at a strip club he frequents. After finding out about Michael's deal with Nika, Bellick attempts to agitate Michael by insulting Nika. On the night of the breakout team's escape, Bellick discovered the hole dug by Michael Scofield and the P.I. crew during their initial escape attempt. Before he could tell anyone, however, he was attacked, tied and gagged by Charles Westmoreland, though Westmoreland received an injury during the struggle that proved fatal in the end. Bellick was trapped in the tunnels under the guard's room and witnessed the escape; after he was found, Bellick swore revenge on the escapees. As a Bounty Hunter Bellick continues hunting the escapees through the night and into the following day. He is resentful of the arrival of FBI Agent Alexander Mahone and of his involvement in the manhunt. Shortly after in the second episode of the season, Bellick is terminated from duty by a conduct review committed based on the testimony of C.O. Roy Geary. Bellick returns home where he contemplates on committing suicide but is stopped at his mother's announcement of the reward money for the capture of the Fox River escapees. For the next few episodes, Bellick teams up with Geary to hunt down the Fox River escapees. When they discover that the escapees are heading for Utah in search of Westmoreland's buried money, their objective also changes. After their failed capture of Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, Bellick and Geary temporarily give up their hunt. (2x4) However, when they learn of the fugitives' location, they immediately head to the location and find out that the money has been excavated. They correctly surmise that T-Bag took the money. After a long session of torturing T-Bag, Bellick and Geary retrieve the key to the locker where T-Bag had stored the money. Bellick is betrayed by Geary, who attacks him and leaves with the money. Bellick calls Geary from a Wichita hospital on his cell phone and promises revenge. (2x11) The threat goes into a voicemail and becomes one of the key piece of evidence that leads to his arrest for Geary's murder in the following episode. After Bellick discovers Geary's death, he is promptly approached by Detective Slattery. He is later arrested for the murder and is sent to Fox River with a sentence of 25 years. Bellick is then forced to live in the general population with Avocado, the prisoner he had forced Tweener to live with in the final episodes of the first season. Bellick has conflicts with his fellow Fox River prisoners, particularly, Banks. He beats Banks up, which turned out to be a bad move as Banks had connections with the night guards. Bellick is later taken out of his cell at night. (2x14) Bellick once again becomes a part of the main storyline featuring Mahone's hunt for Lincoln and Michael. (2x15) He is in the infirmary with a heavily bruised face, and Trumpets warns that the other inmates will continue to abuse Bellick heavily due to his status. Bellick begs Nurse Katie Welch to keep him in the infirmary one more night, and she agrees. Agent Mahone later comes to Fox River for the first time since the manhunt began, looking for information on Sara Tancredi. Bellick helps him decipher a code by Michael to Sara which was taken from chapters of the Alcoholics Anonymous book. In return, he asks Mahone to have him transferred to Ad Seg. In the next episode, Mahone returns and says that he can have Bellick released from prison upon a Habeas Corpus hearing if Bellick agrees to hunt down Charles "Haywire" Patoshik, who had killed a Wisconsin man in the previous episode. Bellick successfully corners Haywire by chasing him up a silo. Mahone then climbs the silo and talks Haywire into killing himself by jumping off. An impatient Bellick visits Mahone's field office, (2x18) demanding his reward money for the capture of Haywire. Mahone threatens to kill Bellick if he ever comes to his office again, but assigns Bellick to look for Fernando Sucre, who has escaped to Mexico. After bribing Manche with a transfer to Club Fed in exchange for Sucre's whereabouts, Bellick boards a plane to Mexico, coincidentally the same plane that T-Bag is on. Bellick eventually captures Sucre. However, Sucre tells him that T-Bag and the five million dollars are in town. Bellick asks Sucre to lead him to the money, later forcing the issue when he reveals to Sucre that he has Sucre's girlfriend Maricruz in a hiding place with only enough food to last for three weeks. Sucre eventually finds out T-Bag is in Panama City. Inside Sona After being humiliated by several Panamanian inmates, Bellick is ripped naked except for his underpants. (2x22) He soon befriended a Costo Rican inmate, Sapo, who is in the same social position as he is. They are ordered to clean the sewers. Sapo couldn't take it anymore and tried to escape, but was killed by the guards. Bellick now need to work alone, burning rubbish in the sewers where he was approached by James Whistler, who provided him with food and asked him to help send a message to his girlfriend Sofia. He did so by putting the message into two fighter's pocket, knowing one will be dead and will be send out of Sona. (3x1) He later reveals this piece of information to Michael and eventually Lechero, who gave him clothes and food in return. (3x2) In order to get a shoe, he flirted with a transsexual, Pistachio. (3x3) See Also * Brian (disambig) for other uses of "Brad". * Bellick (disambig) for other uses of "Bellick".